


Show Me

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I mean, if you wanna make this game easier for me… we could could, uh… go in a closet or something…”</p><p>“Alright let’s go.” Ryan said with only a second’s hesitation. They both laughed after a moment at the idea of Ryan whipping his dick out for Gavin to see, but secretly the idea had given both a spike of pleasure at the thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

“I mean, if you wanna make this game easier for me… we could could, uh… go in a closet or something…”

“Alright let’s go.” Ryan said with only a second’s hesitation. They both laughed after a moment at the idea of Ryan whipping his dick out for Gavin to see, but secretly the idea had given both a spike of pleasure at the thought. Ryan’s swap out only lasted a few moments, so Geoff and Gavin were back to work. Although, Gavin’s mind had been reeling even a few minutes after Ryan had went back to his own desk, but he got it out of his mind by busying himself with the task at hand.

After they’d finished the let’s build and saved their recording, Gavin went off to the bathroom. Thoughts and images were flashing in his head that he’d pushed away earlier, but now they were back full force and were having quite the effect on him. So, he had to relieve himself to avoid embarrassment on the office. But, of course, as he was on the way to the bathroom he was stopped by no other than Ryan.

“Hey, Gav, can I talk to you for a sec…” He started, and Gavin bit his lip and tried to avoid eye contact, fearing he’d combust right there.

“Sorry, really got to get to the bathroom, like now…” Gavin rushed out, and he looked believable, especially with the knowledge of his ongoing bathroom issues.

Thankfully the bathroom was empty, he locked the door behind him and sat down on the toilet, closing his eyes as he sighed. He started letting the images play naturally. As much as he fought it before, he’d already fantasized about Ryan previously. Now he was just used to it being a natural occurrence. He thought of his deep voice, saying dirty things right next to his ear, imagining his warm breath making the hairs rise on his neck, his hands going down his body. He imagined the feeling by working his own hand down his body, going down slowly until meeting the button on his jeans and popping it open, letting his hand slip underneath the waistband of his boxers, imagining Ryan’s sexy smirk as Gavin quietly whimpered underneath the touch, hand reaching his cock and slowly pumping.

_You like that, huh, Gavin?_

He moaned again, trying to keep it quiet.

_Gavin?_

That time when he heard his name it was in a different tone, when he realized there was a knocking sound and his eyes snapped open.

“Gavin? You okay in there?” He could hear Ryan say from the door.

“Oh, yeah, fine, you don’t need to check up on me you bloody dope.” Gavin said, pulling his hand away is if he’d been caught.

“Well, good, because I kind of need to go, so hurry the fuck up in there.” Ryan said, and Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever, I’ll be out in a sec.” So much for that, Gavin thought to himself, trying to get his semi-hard on to go away, taking his time washing his hands before exiting.

“All yours, Ry…” His words ceased with the way Ryan was looking at him, his blue eyes boring into his soul in a way, sending shivers down his spine. Ryan’s eyes worked down his body, finally noticing the poor job Gavin did at trying to hide his erection, which luckily for him was coming right back. Gavin gulped, face redder than a tomato now. Ryan chuckled, then smiled at him.

“Look, what I wanted to talk about… that suggestion you made earlier…” Ryan said, his eyes flicking down once more, his voice getting seductive and low, yet quiet. “What do you say to actually making that happen?”

Gavin gulped again, this time for a completely different reason. No hiding his erection anymore; but he didn’t really have a reason to now. Still, he plays innocent.

“What?” Gavin says, then smirks when Ryan gave him a look. Ryan took his hand, pulling him to the nearest closet, which was a little cramped but it was what they had to work with. Gavin, now suddenly confident, crosses his arms as he looks at Ryan, merely inches away from him. “Well, what are you waiting for? Show me what you got, I’ll let you know if you’re bigger than Geoff.”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow, but seemed to enjoy a bossy Gavin. “Alright then, your wish…” He said as his hands worked on his belt, undoing it before proceeding to the zipper of his pants. “…is my command.” He finished as he pulled down both his pants and briefs to show Gavin just what he was working with, already semi-hard. To say the least, Gavin was quite impressed. If the way he was nearly drooling was any indication. Before Ryan could think to make some smart ass remark, Gavin had attacked his lips furiously, filled with need as his tongue begged entrance to Ryan’s mouth, who quickly obliged. Their tongues fought for dominance, Ryan coming out on top, easily making Gavin submit to him, Ryan’s hand going up to grab at the hair at the back of Gavin’s neck, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Gavin moaned into his mouth as Ryan’s erection was pressed to his stomach, then giggled at his self. Ryan stopped to smile.

“What’s so funny?” Ryan whispered.

“Just how we ended up like this.”

“Does that mean you find me comical… is _this_ comical to you?” Ryan said, grasping at Gavin’s erection through his tight jeans, Gavin pushing into the touch and growling with desire.

“How about you just fuck me, right here, right now.”

Ryan smirked and pressed a slow kiss to Gavin’s lips, now working on Gavin’s pants, then lowering himself as he worked Gavin’s pants and boxers down to let his erect cock spring free. Ryan looked up at Gavin from his spot now on his knees in front of him. He put on hand around Gavin’s cock, very slowly dragging up from the base, getting a low moan out of Gavin.

“I could see I’d gotten you quite flustered earlier, and after I had confirmed such I decided I’d come help you out.”

Gavin didn’t say anything other than another moan as Ryan’s lips attached to the head of his dick, giving it a little suck while stoking the shaft. He pulled off to look up at Gavin as he pumped a bit faster.

“So, tell me Gavin, what did you fantasize about when you were alone? Did you think about me?”

“Mm, yes,” Gavin moaned out.

“What was I doing to you?”

“You, _fuck_ , you whispered into m-my ear, your hands… _oh god_ , they were all over me.”

Ryan stood up to put his mouth right next to Gavin’s ear, whispering just like he’d imagined. “Tell me more, baby,” And the actual feeling of his warm breath was even more enticing, earning a hitch in Gavin’s breath. He thrust into Ryan’s hand as Ryan bit lightly along his neck, testing him out. Gavin ran his hands through Ryan’s soft locks of hair, leaning his head back and letting Ryan press kisses over his bites that thankfully weren’t hard enough to leave long lasting marks.

“Ryan, please, love, I want you inside m-me.” Gavin rushed out, and Ryan let go of Gavin’s dick and Gavin leaned down to fish out his wallet, pulling a condom and a small packet of lube. Ryan laughed.

“I can’t believe you actually keep those in your wallet.”

Gavin shrugged, smirking. “Never know when the occasion calls for it, but aren’t you glad I was prepared?”

Ryan rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement, grabbing both items from him, Gavin preparing himself by bending over and bracing his hands against one of the shelf units, pulling at it to make sure it wouldn’t fall. It seemed to support him, so looked over to see Ryan had finished rolling on the condom and was opening the lube packet. He never thought a fan-sent lube packet would become more than just a joke. Ryan now moved behind him, pressing kisses to Gavin’s exposed neck, Gavin turning his head and Ryan kissed his lips, then pulled away to look down at his hands as he poured out some lube onto his fingers, then pressing one in, Gavin moaning out in pleasure as he moved it around, searching, then adding another finger, finding the sweet spot that had Gavin buck forward.

He thrust in a third finger, pressing and digging into that spot and turning Gavin into a moaning mess, then stopped all together, making Gavin whimper. Ryan lubed up his cock slowly before finally pressing into Gavin, stopping when the head was inside, kissing Gavin’s neck and then pushing in all the way, slowly, both moaning when he’d bottomed out. He stayed there, kissing and biting into Gavin’s neck.

“Bloody hell, Ryan, _move_ ,” He begged, gritting his teeth until Ryan finally pulled out, pushing back in faster, getting a steady rhythm. Ryan’s hand moved around Gavin to stoke him in time to his thrusts. Gavin pushed back into Ryan to meet his thrusts, his breathing heavy. Before long his pace quickened, Gavin getting so very close, biting his lip to prevent the loud moans, Ryan biting into Gavin’s shoulder to hide his own. It wasn’t long until Gavin was coming hard and fast, dribbling down Ryan’s hand. It only took Ryan a few more thrusts to find his own release, growling into Gavin’s back as he did so. They stayed like that for a moment, Gavin’s arms weak from supporting himself, and he dropped them down and leaned into Ryan now. Ryan chuckled and then pulled out, a small groan leaving his lips.

“Turn on the light, love, I think there’s some paper towel or something in here to clean you up.” Gavin said. Ryan walked over to turn it on, both blinking in the bright light. Even better, they found tissues on the shelf and opened it up, then cleaning Ryan’s hand and Gavin’s cock before putting the condom in the tissue and balling it up to throw away in the first barrel they could get to when they left the room. Thankfully, no one was in sight. Gavin walked back into the AH with Ryan not far behind.

“Hey, assholes, where were you? We’re getting a let’s play ready!” Geoff scolded, but not really angrily. Ryan just smirked, shaking his head.

“Gavin goes and gets himself a bloody nose and I have to save his ass. Be more careful next time.” Ryan said, Gavin giving a tight smile as Geoff looked between the two and shrugged.

“That must have been quite the sight,” Michael commented from his desk as he started up a game.

“Was a like spewing out like a faucet that burst?” Ray added. “’Cause I mean, yknow…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, I have a huge schnoz. Everyone shut your gobs already!” Gavin said, stomping over to his desk like a child. A few moments later his phone had buzzed and he pulled it out to see a message from Ryan.

_Hope we can do more of that, maybe in a more private setting, yeah?_

Gavin smiled goofily before being pulled into the let’s play.

_For sure, you silly donut. ;)_


End file.
